The Shower Scene
by LostOne125
Summary: Episode: Hell House. The scene when Sam gets out the shower. Here's what I thought should've happened. Sam/Dean. WINCEST. You've been warned. My first story with a lemon scene.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.**

Dean quietly snuck into the room. He walked to the front of the bed, where Sam's clothes were. He pulled the packet from the packet and began to dump its contents into Sam's underwear.

"Dean, is that you?" Sam yelled from the shower.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as he continued to dump the packet's substance.

"I think I know what's going on at that house."

"Oh, yeah really, "Dean said not even listening to Sam talking.

The door to the shower opened and Dean finished his prank just in time to turn around and face his future prank victim. His eyes traveled up and down the unexpected view.

There Sam was dressed in nothing but a towel hanging loosely on his hips. He didn't even have it tied; he was just holding onto it himself with his right hand.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Dean's eyes involuntarily continued to check out his little brother, who didn't look so little anymore.

"Dean?" Dean ripped his eyes from Sam's body.

"Oh yeah…uh…why don't you go ahead and get dressed."

Dean tried to hurry into the bathroom. As he reached for the door handle, his hand brushed against Sam's stomach. Sam jumped away from the contact, but Dean pretended nothing happened and went in and closed the door.

Dean took off his jacket and tried to calm himself down. He turned on the faucet and splashed water onto his face.

'What are you doing, Dean? That's your brother out there. You shouldn't be thinking about him like that.' Dean looked at himself in the mirror.

Sam stood outside looking confused. He still hadn't dressed yet. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

'Was Dean checking me out?' he thought,' He couldn't have been.' The thought never left Sam's head. He felt disturbed about the fact that he didn't seem to mind too much about Dean staring at him or the sensation he got, when Dean's hand brushed across his stomach.

Sam sat on the bed determined to get an answer out of Dean who was taking too long in the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom opened and a slightly shaken Dean walked out.

Sam stood up from where he was sitting, still only clad in a towel.

Dean looked up and found his eyes traveling over Sam's chiseled body.

"Sam, why aren't you dressed?" Dean said gruffly. Sam just looked down at his body and looked back up at Dean.

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Dean said nervously.

"You were totally just checking me out."

"No, I wasn't," he said, as he walked to his bed with his eyes averted.

"Dean, don't lie to me. Why are you acting weird?"

"Stop acting like a girl, Samantha. I was not checking you out."

"Then why can't you look at me?" Sam said as he walked toward the other side of Dean's bed.

Dean glanced up at Sam's face and cursed himself as his eyes darted along Sam's body.

"See, you just did it again," Sam said he crossed his arms.

Dean turned his back and sat down on the bed. He ran his hands over his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just don't freak out on me. I can't help myself."

Sam sighed. "Dean, it's alright." He walked around the bed and sat beside him. Dean turned and looked at him incredulously.

"It's not alright. You're my brother. I shouldn't be having thoughts like this."

"It's okay because I've been feeling the same," said Sam quietly. Dean could not believe his ears.

"You do. Since when?"

"For a while now," he said and stared into Dean's conflicted green eyes. Sam leaned over and placed his lips on Dean's full ones. Dean shivered at the contact.

Sam pushed Dean onto his back and rolled his own body over onto Dean's.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean moaned.

"I'm just doing what we both want." He kissed Dean and ground his hips down onto him.

Dean moaned,"God, Sam." He slid his tongue into Dean's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance with Sam winning easily, after he ground his hips against Dean.

"Damn it, Sammy," he moaned.

He got up on his knees and ripped Dean's shirt off his body. Sam took the towel from his hips. He pulled Dean's pants and underwear off.

He parted Dean's legs and got between them. He gripped Dean's hips and ground their cocks together.

"Are you ready, Dean?" he said huskily.

Dean was now gasping and moaning. "Yeah, m'ready."

Sam leaned down and began to place kisses on Dean's neck. He ran his tongue along his jaw and began to kiss Dean's swollen lips.

Sam pressed his lips against Dean's collarbone. He slid his tongue along the area and sucked. Dean moaned loudly.

Sam let his hands move across Dean's body. He lowered his head to Dean's stiffened nipples. He lapped at one, as he fingers played with the other one. He gave the same treament to each nipple.

"Uhhhhh, Saaaammm."

He kissed down Dean's abs, and he swirled his tongue around in his navel. Dean jerked his hips upward.

"Stop teasing me, Sammy."

"Alright here, suck." He bought his fingers to Dean's mouth. Dean coated them with saliva.

Sam was in a daze watching Dean suck on his fingers. "That's enough, Dean, " he said thickly.

He took his fingers and stroked Dean's entrance. Dean arched off the bed and groaned loudly.

"I need you, Sam."

Sam pushed his finger inside and moved it around. He added a second finger and began to scissor and stretch his hole. Dean continued to squirm and arch off the bed. He rocked his hips against Sam's fingers.

"Aw, hell, Sam," he moaned. Sam added another finger ; he bent his fingers and brushed along a spot that had Dean cursing.

Sam's cock ached in anticipation. He took his fingers out, earning a whimper from Dean.

"You ready, Dean."

"What do you think?" he said arching off the bed.

Sam lined up his dick with his entrance and pushed in slowly.

Dean gripped Sam's shoulders tightly. Sam rocked his hips into Dean.

"Fuck me, Sammy."

He growled, "Dean." He started moving his hips slowly in and out of Dean. He angled his hips and aimed for his spot.

"Sam!" he shouts. Sam speeds up his thrusts and starts going deeper into him.

"Fuck, Dean. You're so tight." He picks up Dean's legs and puts them on his shoulders. He really starts pounding into his tight heat. Dean cries out with every deep, back-breaking thrust.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean screams. Sam leans forward and lands a searing kiss on Dean's lips. He bends Dean in half and thrusts into him deeper and harder.

Dean feels his orgasm tingling through his entire body.

"I'm almost there," he whimpers.

"Come for me, Dean, " he growls. He moves in and out of him faster and harder, than he ever thought humanly possible. He gripped Dean's cock and started pumping him in time to his thrusts.

Dean saw stars and exploded between his and Sam's bellies. Sam felt Dean tighten around him, and he climaxed with a primal cry.

"Dean," he screamed.

Sam collapsed onto Dean. They lay like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Sam pulled out of Dean and laid down beside him. Dean pulled Sam into his arms.

"Wow, Sam. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't know it either," he said chuckling.

They cuddled into each other's arms. "Next time, I'm on top."

"Fine with me, Dean."

" You know I'm kind of glad you caught me staring."

"I'm glad you were staring, you pervert."

Dean just laughed.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too."

They snuggled into each other about to fall asleep.

"Hey Sam, did we forget something?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one. It was my first story with a lemon scene.

Was it good? Was it awful?

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
